For you, to remember
by Retinoblastoma
Summary: Annabeth lost all of her memory in a car crash. Now she has to stay in a mental hospital, and there is a chance that Annabeth may lose her memory forever. But, when Percy comes and visit her and he is relief... but, three simple words made him fall apart... " Who are you?" Percy is doing the best he can to make Annabeth remember and love him again, before it's to late.
1. Chapter 1 (well, not really)

**chapter #1! well... sort of.**

**I am going to update and post the real chapter#1 soon. but, not now because I was just writing the chapter until my dad sort of erase my chapter and now I have nothing right. so,yeah. but, I would rewrite it right now but. I am tired out from today because it was crazy. so, I might post the official chapter tomorrow but, I can't make any promises. so... bye!**

**~R**


	2. Chapter 2 ( official, Chapter 1)

**HEY GUYS! HAPPY NEW YEARS! Ok, so there was a little mix up on the first chapter when I made this story, I am sorry for that, It was just a crazy week and well since I am not the social type my parents tried to make me go out side and play with the other kids in the neighborhood but, there is one problem: THEY ARE FREAKIN' SIX, NINE YEARS OLD! And I am not that young, I am older and mature, but I do think my brother do fit in with those little kids because my brother is so stupid and immature! So...yeah. Now on with the chapter!**

**Chapter #1**

**~Annabeth~**

Oow!, was the first thing that came up in my mind. I just woke up, that felt like years, and it hurt like Hades. I didn't know where was I because the light that came out of a window was in my eyes. I looked away and I got a better view of my surroundings, there was a few chairs with green cushions, a small round table with a small cherry red vase with purple flowers, a shelf with some books, and well everything is white. So, I'm guessing that I am in... the hospital.

I turned my head around and was shot with the blazing morning sun, straight in my eyes. I yelp and I accidentally fall off of the hospital bed. When, I hit the ground it felt like needles were being push into my body, head to toe. I groaned. And I guess I groaned a little to loud because a nurse with brown hair and brown eyes, came and was looking around to see who made that noise until she saw me and of course, the nurse help me up to my feet and I was back on the hospital bed top meet the blazing hot sun again.

"Uh... Nurse?" I said a little awkward. The nurse looked up.

" You could call me Nancy, hon." She said with a nice warm smile.

"Okay, Nancy...can you close the blinds, please?" I asked. She just nod and walk over to the window and close the blinds. I sighed in relief.

" How are you feeling, hon?" Nancy asked with a smile.

"Uh... fine, sort of." I answered. She nods her head and came over to my bed and study my face. I was a little uncomfortable so, I shifted in my bed to signal that the nurse was making me uncomfortable. She noticed and laugh, a small laugh. I might've had a confused look on my face. Because she answered my question that I didn't even asked.

" I'm studying you because to see if you had any questions that you might want to ask but, your not asking them and I am guessing you do." I looked a her with a surprised look and then I said in my head _Do I really have questions that I want to ask but, I'm not asking them?_ I thought for a moment. Well, I did have questions that I want to ask but, I don't think they have the answers to answer them. But, I decided to ask a question thats been bugging me since I woke up.

" Why I can't I remember anything?" I asked and I was expecting for the nurse face to drop but she just kept a calm face and sighed.

" Hon, you were in a car crash and the crash was so deadly that it took away your memory. I'm sorry." Nancy said with a sympathetic look. It took me a while to process this but, then that process turn to a mountain flowing with tears. I cried and cried and it didn't stop. Nancy walk over and hug me and told me that it would be okay but, I didn't believe her. I couldn't believe that I loss my memory! I lost all the memories and events that had ever since I was kid but, now all those memories and events all went down the drain. It's all gone. Its never going to come back. I wish I was never in that car crash so, I could still live my life with my families and friends. But, I don't remembered anyone not even me. I only remember my first name, Annabeth.

When, I finally control myself to stop crying, I break away from Nancy's hug and wipe my eyes with a tissue that Nancy gave me to wipe my eyes. I sat up straight and I was breathing hard from the crying. Then, another nurse came in and told me that I have some visitors. I nodded and the other nurse walked out. I laid there in bed wondering who would visit me. But, all I could think about was that I would just have a person came here and they remember me but, I don't remember them.

**Okay, so I know that this chapter is well... short. But, I will tried to make it longer and I'll tried to update as soon as I can. But, for now, REVIEW!**

**~R**


End file.
